Sauve-toi, la vie t'appelle !
by Iboubou
Summary: Mère m'a voulue ambitieuse comme l'exige l'héritage de ma maison. Je choisis d'être ambitieuse de liberté, droguée de choix. De mes choix.


Bonjour à tous !

Alors c'est un OS assez long, j'ai beaucoup hésité à le poster en plusieurs chapitres et puis finalement non. N'hésitez pas à faire des pauses !

Je me dois par contre d'être honnête : ce titre n'est pas de moi ! Il est tiré du livre du même nom de Boris Cyrulnik (un petit bijou, comme tous ses ouvrages ! #fangirl) qui n'a rien à voir, mais que je trouvais tout à fait approprié !

Si vous souhaitez une musique à écouter lors de votre lecture – étant donné que je n'écris jamais, oh grand jamais dans le silence, je vous conseille La Superbe de Benjamin Biolay. Elle correspond pas mal, je trouve, à la perte progressive de contrôle qu'Andromeda a sur sa vie. Et puis étant donné que la chanson sera plutôt courte par rapport à la longueur du chapitre, je peux aussi vous conseiller la Ritournelle de Sebastien Tellier et, en générique (Haha ! Faut vraiment que je me lance dans le cinéma !) Le premier jour du reste de ta vie d'Etienne Daho.

Bien, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

D'un coup de baguette, la bougie s'alluma et un instant, Andromeda resta figée devant son reflet. Ses deux grands yeux bruns la fixaient, cernés et dans l'attente de son ultime décision.

Mais quelle décision ? Pourquoi s'imposait-elle pareille torture. Ne pouvait-elle pas demander à Tresor de lui apporter un peu de la potion que Bella avait reçue lorsque l'idée de se marier la rendait folle ? Elle se serait endormie et ses idées auraient repris leur place d'elles-mêmes. La nuit était de bon conseil. La nuit l'aurait convaincu d'oublier les dernières heures, d'oublier cette rage qui était née au creux de son estomac. Elle serait redevenue une Black, une vraie.

Une potion lui suffirait-elle à oublier ?

Tirant sur sa broche, ses longues boucles brunes et épaisses tombèrent en cascade dans son dos. Andromeda les amena sur ses épaules, savourant le toucher soyeux, s'enivrant de leur beauté, de la fierté qu'elle en avait toujours tirée. Sa beauté illuminait le miroir comme toujours elle l'avait fait mais cette nuit-là, ses deux sœurs et sa mère n'étaient pas là pour le lui dire. Elle réussissait à s'apprécier, enfin lucide. Une pointe se planta dans son cœur. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? N'allait-elle pas regretter ?

Si. Bien sûr qu'elle regretterait.

L'idée fût libératrice. Sa baguette fendit l'air, précise, et la première boucle chuta sur la moquette de sa chambre. Son épaisse, soyeuse et longue chevelure brune si reconnaissable. Symbole de sa beauté. Symbole des Black.

Andromeda se plongea dans ses grands yeux bruns mûs par la flamme dansante de la bougie. Elle n'était plus une Black.

o

Andromeda s'éveilla aux premiers rayons du soleil, ses fines lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire bien avant qu'elle n'ose ouvrir les paupières et briser cet incroyable bonheur qui, tous les matins, l'empêchait de rester trop longtemps sous les couvertures.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ?

« Le mariage de Bella ! » souffla sa pensée.

Enfin ! La fête qu'ils préparaient depuis des mois à présent était sur le point d'éblouir les convives de la supériorité de leur famille. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il était déjà de notoriété commune que leur mère était une hôte exquise, alors portée par les idées nouvelles et innovantes de ses trois filles…

L'excitation lui brûlait les entrailles. Comment allait-elle s'habiller ? Comment allait-elle se coiffer ? Pour la matinée, elle ferait sans doute simple : une tresse libérant son visage pour pouvoir diriger les derniers préparatifs, avec la toilette verte qui lui donnait un air si candide. Et pour le repas… La robe taillée sur mesure pour l'occasion était parfaite, élégante, riche de simplicité. Parée d'un bleu pastel, elle brillerait d'elle-même, comme elle aimait le faire. Andromeda Black. La belle Andromeda. La très douce et distinguée Andromeda.

Ses pieds frôlèrent la moquette duveteuse et elle s'y plongea avec délice. Juste avant de percevoir les reniflements dans la chambre voisine.

Son sourire s'effaça, son excitation mourut dans l'œuf. Cette journée de mariage était une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde, sauf pour Bella. Plus la date approchait, moins sa sœur pétillait.

A pas de loup, elle se glissa dans sa robe de chambre puis dans le couloir du manoir. Andromeda connaissait le chemin par cœur : c'était celui qu'elle empruntait en cachette toutes les nuits lorsque, encore jeune, elle craignait de dormir seule. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement peu discret et Bella n'émergea pas de ses couvertures alors que sa sœur se glissait auprès d'elle.

« Souhaites-tu m'en parler ? » souffla-t-elle en soulevant les boucles brunes qui s'étaient échappées de sa tresse fanée par la nuit. Ces boucles brunes qui faisaient presque d'elles de jumelles.

\- Nous avons déjà parlé, Mémé. »

La jeune fille retint une plaindre alors qu'une nouvelle fois, ce surnom ridicule était utilisé. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Nos opinions divergent mais qu'importe, Bella. Je déteste te voir dans cet état. »

Toujours silencieusement sanglotante, son ainée se retourna et dans leur proximité, Andromeda lui sourit.

« Cette journée t'appartient. Ce sera la seule que tu auras. Tu devras ensuite t'effacer pour laisser s'exprimer ton époux et tes enfants… Tu devrais sourire, apprécier l'instant, et surtout te laisser une chance d'être heureuse.

\- Tu parles comme notre mère.

\- Notre mère a-t-elle été un jour de mauvais conseil ?

\- Notre mère a laissé notre père me choisir ce… cet… »

Une flamme désespérée s'alluma dans son regard et, prise d'empathie, Andromeda glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

Dans ce mariage, Bella était la seule à poser un obstacle. Si seulement elle acceptait, se résignait…

« Tu devrais laisser sa chance à Rodolphus… Je lui ai parlé, il n'est pas si vilain.

\- Il serait moins vilain avec quinze ans de moins. Et s'il ne parlait pas. »

Andromeda pouffa de rire et un léger sourire étira les fines lèvres de sa sœur.

« Je serais sa deuxième épouse, Mémé…

\- Eleanor est morte en couche. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que ce pauvre Rodolphus reste maudit et seul le reste de sa vie pour une regrettable tragédie.

\- Justement ! Ne vois-tu pas sa carrure ? Comment pourrais-je… sortir sa progéniture de mon…

\- Je te promets, ma sœur, que lorsque l'heure sera venue, je serais à tes côtés et je veillerais à ce que tu jouisses des meilleurs soins possibles.

\- Mais pour que je tombe enceinte, il faudra… »

Elle rougit furieusement à travers ses larmes et Andromeda masqua sa gêne derrière un rire peu convaincant.

« J'ai peur, Mémé… Va-t-il me faire mal ? L'as-tu déjà… avec Henri ?

\- Bella ! »

La chaleur envahit son cou et ses joues et se fut au tour de sa sœur de se moquer de l'expression de son visage.

« Bien sûr que non, nous ne sommes pas mariés !

\- Enfin, c'est comme si ! Vos fiançailles sont signées, Père n'attend que mon mariage pour pouvoir l'annoncer publiquement.

\- Il n'est pas question qu'Henri cueille ma petite fleur avant notre nuit de noces.

\- Andromeda Black, la fille parfaite.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que…

\- Tu vas en briser des cœurs avec ce mariage, ma sœur…

\- Comme tu en briseras toi-même aujourd'hui ?

\- Quel dommage qu'aucun de ces cœurs débordants d'amour pour moi n'ait trouvé grâce aux yeux de notre père et qu'il ait choisi Rodolphus. »

Dans un soupir, Bella se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et, ramenant le bras sous sa tête, Andromeda sentit une pointe de regret dans sa poitrine. Elle savait très bien qu'une des raisons ayant poussé sa sœur a accepté cet union était qu'elle était un frein à celles de ses sœurs. Une cadette ne pouvait se marier avant son ainée. Grâce au sacrifice de Bella, elle pourrait enfin épouser son amour de toujours.

« Tu finiras par l'aimer…

\- J'aurais aimé l'aimer avant de me lier à lui pour la vie. »

Elles se fixèrent un instant et, peinée par sa sœur, Andromeda essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

« Je suis certaine que ta vie sera fantastique, Bella. Bien plus fantastique que tu n'oses aujourd'hui l'imaginer.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Je le sais parce que, qu'importe ce qui t'attends. Tu nous auras nous : Cissy et moi.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. »

o

Une larme glissa sur sa joue et chuta au milieu des boucles brunes qui jonchait le sol.

Bella avait quitté le domicile familial pour rejoindre son nouveau chez-elle alors que le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel. Andromeda l'avait prise une dernière fois contre elle, lui avait murmuré des encouragements et des vœux de bonheur, encore ignorante que sa vie et ses convictions s'écoulaient entre ses doigts comme des grains de sable. Sa soeur avait laissé dans la chambre voisine un vide dévorant. Fermant les yeux, elle pria le monde de donner à sa sœur une vie à la hauteur de ses mérites.

Elle lui avait promis d'être présente. Lui pardonnerait-elle un jour ?

Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, Andromeda caressa ses pointes inégales. Elle n'était encore que novice en sorts cosmétiques et s'était bien plus expérimentée sur les têtes de ses sœurs que la sienne. Elle ne ferait pas mieux et tenter de rendre un résultat plus esthétique la pousserait à raccourcir encore ses longueurs. Or, ils lui arrivaient à présent au niveau des épaules. Couper avait été suffisamment douloureux, elle était incapable de sacrifier plus de centimètres.

Pour se cacher, elle devait pourtant sacrifier une autre part d'elle-même : le brun foncé qui donnait tant de caractère à son visage. Le brun des Black. Le même que celui de Bella. Loin de la teinte bien plus pâle de Cissy.

Si couper lui avait couté, elle savait qu'un jour, elle retrouverait ses longueurs soyeuses. A contrario, changer la couleur de ses cheveux par un sort modifierait profondément la fibre capillaire. Elle ne retrouverait jamais sa teinte naturelle. Jamais.

Pourtant… Pourtant elle allait devoir trouver un peu de courage et le faire.

Elle leva sa baguette, se concentra, ravala ses larmes et ses doutes. Son visage se figea sous la détermination. Elle était prête.

o

L'entrée de leur parents dans la chambre de la future mariée manqua d'éclipser la beauté de Bella. Andromeda les dévora du regard. Outre la beauté solaire de leur mère, leur couple brillait d'harmonie et de complicité. Ils étaient tout ce qu'elle rêvait d'être et de devenir. Elle priait chaque jour Merlin pour que son avenir soit aussi prometteur que celui qu'ils avaient eu.

Un fils en plus.

Devant la beauté de leur fille vêtue de blanc et d'or, ils s'étaient laissés aller comme il était rare de le voir. Bella s'était habillée d'un sourire forcé, en proie à la pire des angoisses. Andromeda glissa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

« Tout se passera bien.

\- J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, Mémé. Ne me laisse pas seule…

\- Jamais, je te le promets.

\- Mes filles, souffla Cygnus en caressant la joue d'Andromeda et posa les mains sur les épaules de son ainée qui, face au miroir, tentait de garder une consistance. Tu fais la fierté de notre famille, Bellatrix. Ce mariage est une bénédiction pour toi et pour les Black. »

Bella baissa les yeux, le visage crispé.

« Garde la tête haute, ma fille. » ajouta Druella en attrapant la poudre sur la coiffeuse pour flouter un peu plus le teint de la future mariée.

\- Vous comblez est ma seule ambition.

\- Tu t'y emploie à merveille, rassura d'une voix douce leur mère. Ton nom apportera aux Lestrange la noblesse. Tu seras leur perle, leur diamant. Avec ce mariage, tu auras le monde à tes pieds, ma fille.

\- Et bientôt, nous nous retrouverons chaque jour pour prendre le thé, toi Lestrange et moi Selwyn. »

Sa sœur tourna vers elle un regard humide, tendit la main et serra les doigts de sa sœur dans les siens.

« Serais-je invitée ? Je ne serais qu'une Black après tout. »

Narcissa se glissa dans la chambre de sa démarche gracieuse, encore vêtue de sa robe de chambre fleurie, ses boucles blondes aussi épaisses que celles de ses sœurs encadrant son visage encore candide de son jeune âge.

« Oh Bella… » manqua-t-elle de pleurer. « Tu es la plus belle mariée que je n'ai jamais vu… »

Perdant alors toute éducation, la benjamine se jeta sur sa sœur, tirant un rire amusé à Andromeda.

« Enfin Narcissa, un peu de tenue !

\- Pardonnez-moi, Maman. » s'exclama-t-elle en adressant à la cadette un regard ingénu.

Andromeda se retourna pour masque son hilarité. Du haut de ses quinze ans, Narcissa était sans doute la plus belle des trois sœurs, mais elle était également celle qui donnait le plus de peine à ses parents.

« Allez donc vous préparer. Vous également, Andromeda. Tresor viendra vous aider. Mrs Lestrange aura besoin d'un instant en privé avec votre sœur à son arrivée.

\- Oh, Mère… Cissy et Mémé ne peuvent-elles pas se préparer ici ?

\- Ma fille, dans quelques heures, tu seras une femme mariée et tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Profite donc de tes derniers instants de paix, jeune fille. »

o

Andromeda se leva et contempla le désordre en continuant de caresser ses pointes châtain clair. Ses joues étaient de nouveau sèches mais des larmes attendaient encore de jaillir, elle le savait. Inspirant longuement, elle fit disparaitre les cheveux parsemés sur la moquette d'un coup de baguette et tira dans la discrétion la plus totale la lourde malle de sous son lit.

Elle n'était revenue de Poudlard que quelques semaines plus tôt et n'avait pas pris le temps de la vider complètement. Tresor, l'elfe de maison, avait reçu l'ordre de s'occuper de ses vêtements mais elle lui avait demandé de lui laisser tout le reste, souvenirs de ses sept années passées à Poudlard. Et puis finalement, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'occuper de finir de la vider.

Les plumes étaient parfaitement alignées à côté des parchemins roulés. Andromeda ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait souhaité les garder alors qu'à l'issue de leurs ASPIC, ses camarades s'étaient empressés d'y mettre le feu comme si cela représentait un rituel de fin d'études. Mais ces parchemins constituaient des heures de travail, elle n'avait pas eu cœur à les faire disparaitre aussi facilement.

Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'encombrer dans son ultime départ. Elle ouvrit un des nombreux coffres de rangement de sa chambre et entreprit de les y confiner. C'était un peu idiot étant donné que, suite à son départ, ses parents mettraient sans doute à feu et à sang toutes ses affaires. Elle en retira également les livres, les ustensiles de potion, et tomba sur une photo d'elle et Henri.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait ni doutes, ni regrets, ni tristesse. Uniquement rage et colère débordant de la blessure profonde qu'il s'était permis de lui infliger.

o

« Narcissa ! Andromeda ! Rejoignez donc votre mère, la cérémonie va commencer. »

Elle tourna les yeux vers sa sœur qui, enfin, sembla s'être résignée. Un dernier sourire, et Cissy passa une main autour de son bras pour l'entrainer dans le parc qui jouxtait le Manoir Black. Cette dernière affichait déjà un regard humide.

« On a grandit si vite…

\- C'est dans l'ordre des choses Cissy.

\- Je le sais bien… Mais Bella part aujourd'hui, ce sera également ton cas dans quelques mois. Je me retrouverais seule avec Père, Mère et Tresor…

\- Nous continuerons à nous voir, tous les jours.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, Mémé.

\- Je ferais en sorte que ça ne le soit pas. »

Narcissa se redressa et lâcha le bras de sa sœur. Elles approchaient du lieu de cérémonie préparés en l'honneur des futurs mariés et, bien qu'elles aient participé à l'organisation, elles ne manquèrent pas d'être éblouies. Les convives attendaient, impatiemment assis sur des chaises en fer forgé, et les robes colorées des femmes créait un camaïeu joyeux sous le soleil d'été. Sous une arche blanche vêtue de milles plantes grimpantes, Rodolphus Lestrange attendait, saucissonné dans sa robe de cérémonie, et semblait aussi froid que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Andromeda espéra qu'il change lorsque Bellatrix apparaitra, sublimée par les sorts et les apparats. Elle espéra que leur mariage soit heureux… Etait-ce vraiment peine perdue ? Leurs parents ne s'étaient rencontrés la première fois que le jour des noces et pourtant, leur famille était une réelle réussite. Sa sœur ne méritait-elle pas pareil destin ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers les deux sœurs, avides. Et puis la déception se lut chez chacun, puisque la fiancée se fasse encore attendre. Tous sauf un.

Une étrange chaleur envahit Andromeda et l'air niais qu'elle ne parvenait pas, à son grand désespoir, à contrôler prit possession de son visage. Elle resserra sa prise sur le petit bouquet de demoiselle d'honneur qu'elle tenait contre elle, leva le menton, sentit son cœur tambouriner contre ses côtes. Henri, lui, continuait de la fixer, en apparence impassible. Mais elle le connaissait depuis des années, elle le connaissait par cœur. Il avait été son meilleur ami avant d'être son amant. Et bientôt… Bientôt ils seraient mari et femme.

Bientôt…

o

La photo s'enflamma dans les airs et Andromeda ferma les yeux.

A quoi bon s'énerver ? A quoi bon haïr ? A quoi bon aimer ?

C'était de sa faute, elle avait été trop naïve, trop idiote. Ce monde avait toujours été trop parfait pour être réel, illuminé par les fantasmes, les mensonges, les manipulations et les illusions. Et elle y avait cru. Elle s'était jetée dans cet univers à corps perdu, rêvant d'une vie simple, heureuse, épanouissante. S'appuyant sur des modèles tels que ses parents. Ses parents… De véritables artistes.

Ignorante du mal qui, sous couverture, étendait ses tentacules.

La nausée la saisit. Bella avait fait tout ça pour elle. Un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, elle avait dû se soumettre à un homme qui ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle n'aimait pas, devant le regard scrutateur de son père et de son beau-père, avides de vérifier si l'ainée des Black s'était mariée pure. Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour retenir le relent, dégoutée de ce monde et bien plus dégoutée d'elle-même.

Si elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux ? Si elle était restée noyée d'illusions et de rêves d'enfant, aurait-elle pu accepter pareille humiliation ? Comment se serait-elle comportée ? Comment Henri l'aurait-elle traitée ?

Un instant, l'image de son ancien petit-ami, les yeux sombres et les cheveux trempés de sueur la frappa. Elle s'imagina tremblante, les yeux clos pour tenter vainement d'oublier la présence de son père et de Mr Selwyn dans la pièce, écrasée par le poids d'Henri et déchirée de l'intérieur.

Le visage de Bella remplaça la vision.

Dans un sanglot, Andromeda serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, mordit son bras pour étouffer ses gémissement, se fit mal pour se punir.

Quelle horreur…

o

Entre deux pas de danse, Narcissa trébucha sur Bella et, les sens floutés par l'alcool qu'elle n'avait cessé de boire depuis la fin de la cérémonie, la troisième sœur éclata de rire comme elle l'avait peu fait dans sa vie. Plus discrète, l'ainée pouffa dans sa main et la benjamine ne manqua pas de se plaindre de leurs moqueries, le regard malgré elle pétillant d'amusement. Andromeda les saisit par les épaules et les entraina dans un câlin fraternel.

« Vous allez me manquer… souffla Bella.

\- Tu n'auras pas le temps pour ça. Demain à la première heure, nous viendrons chez toi pour notre première visite et surtout, surtout, avoir tous les détails croustillants de ta nuit de noces !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait grand-chose à raconter, Cissy.

\- Au contraire : ton époux a de l'expérience de par son premier mariage ! Tout nous raconter fera partie de notre éducation ! Je suis certaine que Maman m'approuverait si elle nous…

\- Mesdemoiselles Black. Madame Lestrange. »

Comme prises sur le fait, elles sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent d'un pas. Et instantanément, le cœur d'Andromeda fit un bon.

Henri se tenait devant elles, s'inclinant respectueusement avec cet air mi-adorable mi-charmeur qu'elles lui avaient toujours connu, le regard dévorant la cadette.

« Puis-je inviter votre sœur à danser ?

\- Laquelle, très cher ? minauda Narcissa en glissant sa main autour du bras de la jeune mariée.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, la plus belle des trois. »

Le cœur d'Andromeda explosa en même temps que les gloussements de ses sœurs alors que la main d'Henri s'emparait de la sienne et que ses lèvres frôlaient le gant de soie qu'elle portait. Le monde sembla alors disparaitre au profit de la pression de sa main sur la sienne et sur sa taille, de la musique qui portait leurs pas, de son regard brulant sur sa peau. Elle rêva un instant de retourner à Poudlard avec lui, d'effectuer leurs rondes de préfet une dernière fois, parce qu'à Poudlard, elle ne portait pas de gant. Parce qu'à Poudlard, lorsqu'ils étaient loin des regards, elle se laissait aller à lui prendre la main. Parce que parfois, à Poudlard, il lui offrait un baiser et elle plongeait les doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Tu m'as manqué…

\- Vous me tutoyez, Miss Black ? »

Andromeda rougit mais n'en perdit pas son sourire.

« Je pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt… Où étais-tu ?

\- J'étais très occupé.

\- A quoi donc ?

\- A discuter de nos fiançailles avec votre père.

\- Oh, Henri…

\- Nos parents semblent prêts à annoncer notre future union à la fin du mois. Le mariage pourrait avoir lieu l'été prochain.

\- Si tard ? »

Le visage aux traits fin de l'héritier Selwyn se peignit d'amusement.

« M'emmèneriez-vous dans un endroit plus tranquille, que nous puissions discuter de nos arguments pour avancer le mariage à, disons… L'hiver ?

\- Henri, tu as pratiquement grandi ici. Tu n'as pas besoin que je t'emmène !

\- Il y a un endroit que tu ne m'as jamais montré, Andy.

\- Voyez-vous cela ! Et lequel ?

\- Votre chambre. »

Andromeda se sentit rougir violement alors que son futur fiancé partait dans un rire moqueur.

« Je me moque de toi, Andy. Retrouve-moi dans deux minutes dans le couloir Est du quatrième étage. »

Sur ses paroles, il s'éloigna d'elle et se fondit dans la foule alors que la jeune Black se permettait de souffler de soulagement. Elle avait besoin de boire.

Alors qu'elle se faufilait jusqu'à la longue table où des elfes de maison servait un assortiment d'amuse-bouche et les plus distingués des hydromels, le silence se fit soudainement.

Que se passait-il ?

Tous les regards avaient quitté les actions des jeunes mariés pour se focaliser sur l'entrée où son père saluait un homme qui, de dos, semblait très séduisant avec sa masse de cheveux bruns et épais et sa robe de couturier. Andromeda resta un instant figé alors que cet inconnu était présenté à sa sœur et semblait demander à son nouvel époux la permission de l'entrainer dans une danse.

Puis pris conscience qu'elle tenait là l'occasion parfaite de s'échapper sans éveiller les soupçons.

Arrivée au quatrième étage, les mains de Henri l'attirèrent dans un salon qu'ils n'occupaient jamais. Elle sauta à son cou, jubilant de retrouver toutes les sensations qu'elle n'avait pu expérimenter depuis des semaines. Son toucher la brulait, ses morsures déclenchaient des gémissements incontrôlés. Elle plongea les mains dans ses cheveux, colla son corps contre le sien, regretta de porter un corset et de ne pas sentir son torse fort contre ses seins. Ses pensées se perdaient dans les limbes alors qu'Henri défaisait son imposant collier et fondait sur sa gorge, avide de baisers et de morsures. Leurs souffles étaient courts. Andromeda sentit une console heurter son dos et, au bord de l'explosion, planta ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu de son futur fiancé en basculant la tête en arrière pour lui livrer plus de surface à honorer. Henri poussa un gémissement à peine contrôlé et, une main dans son cou, remonta subitement jusqu'à son oreille, la saisissant entre ses dents.

« Je n'attendrais pas jusqu'à l'été prochain Andy…

\- Alors fait en sorte de… Oh, Henri ! Il faut absolument que tu avances le mariage !

\- Ou on pourrait le faire, ici, maintenant. Je pourrais… »

Incapable de décrire avec des mots ses pensées, il remonta la lourde jupe de sa robe se collant contre elle. Andromeda pouvait sentir les moindres détails de son corps. Tous les moindres détails. Mûe par une force étrangère qui, souvent, la terrifiait, elle saisit son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant sauvagement, profitant de sa jupe relevée pour remonter une jambe le long du corps tremblant d'Henri. Il sourit contre sa bouche et derrière elle, la console vacilla. Le vase qui la décorait s'écrasa sur la moquette du salon et dans un sursaut, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut pour Andromeda la douche froide. Affolée, elle secoua sa jupe pour la faire descendre sur ses jambes, honteuse d'avoir laisser apparaitre ses porte-jarretelles et jura en observant sa coiffure défaite dans le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée. Henri répara les dégâts qu'ils avaient fait dans leur fièvre et passa les mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille, l'embrassant de nouveau dans le cou.

« Arrête !

\- Andy, nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans… Nous allons nous marier d'ici quelques mois ! Nous pourrions très bien…

\- Non. »

Il releva la tête et le regard qu'il lui renvoya à travers le reflet du miroir la glaça. Et fit naitre en elle une colère et un sentiment d'injustice qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie avec lui.

« Je pensais avoir été claire en te spécifiant qu'attendre le mariage n'était pas négociable.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. »

La porte claqua derrière lui et Andromeda en resta figée de stupeur. Etait-ce une humeur subite et passagère qui le prenait ? Il ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi en deux ans de relation amoureuse et dix-huit ans d'amitié. Elle aurait remarqué si sous sa gueule d'ange se cachait un rustre irrespectueux. Agacée, elle entreprit d'arranger sa coiffure de quelques coups de baguette et nettoya le rouge à lèvre ayant migré sur ses joues et son cou alors que son esprit se vidait.

Cette journée prenait décidément une curieuse direction.

o

Un frisson la parcourut alors que, avec horreur, elle prenait conscience que tous les signes étaient là. Elle aurait pu deviner. Elle aurait dû se méfier.

Sa valise libérée des bricoles qui ne lui serviraient à rien où elle se rendait, elle devait à présent la remplir du nécessaire. Se relevant, elle serra les bras autour de sa poitrine dans un frisson. Le doute l'assailli. De quoi aurait-elle besoin au juste ? D'argent. Elle avait une bourse de gallions que ses parents lui donnaient chaque mois afin qu'elle mette à jour sa garde-robe. Mais ensuite ?

D'un coup, Andromeda prit conscience qu'elle serait incapable de survivre seule à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de ses mains… Ni la cuisine, ni le ménage… Elle n'avait jamais travaillé et d'ailleurs, n'avait jamais été formée dans ce but. Et puis… Où irait-elle ?

La panique s'empara d'elle. Elle devait partir. Mais elle ne pouvait partir. Ce n'était que pure folie.

Les jambes tremblantes, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau et son regard tomba sur les rouleaux de parchemins neufs et les plumes. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire : faire une liste.

o

Avalant le reste de sa coupe d'hydromel, Andromeda fusilla une dernière fois Henri du regard qui, à l'extrémité opposée de la salle de bal, se comportait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé avec quelques hommes plus vieux. Parmi eux, un grand blond d'une trentaine d'années observait Narcissa qui n'en finissait plus de tournoyer sur la piste de danse, gracieuse et sublime. Oh, bien sûr, d'autres regards se posait sur la silhouette de sa sœur : certains amusés, d'autres réprobateurs devant tant de manque de tenue. Celui de cet homme dont Andromeda ne connaissait que le nom n'était pas de ces catégories. C'était un regard de désir. Et lorsqu'un tel regard provenant d'un homme d'âge mur se posait sur une jeune fille n'ayant pas encore passé ses BUSE, c'était une pure perversité.

Alarmée, elle se promit de ne jamais laisser sa sœur seule lorsque cet homme serait convié.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures et les convives commençaient à prendre congé. Bellatrix était partie au bras de son époux deux heures plus tôt, accompagnée des pères des mariés et ceux-ci étaient rapidement revenus, annonçant que tout c'était bien passé et que le mariage était consommé comme on annonce une naissance. Une nouvelle tournée d'amuse-bouche et de boisson pour fêter l'heureuse finalité de la cérémonie plus tard, leur présence devenait plus déplacée, bien que leurs hôtes ne les mettraient jamais à la porte.

Ressentant une soudaine envie de se rendre aux latrines, Andromeda se faufila vers les escaliers et resta figée alors qu'une voix dans le salon filtrant par la porte entrouverte, celle de son père, prononça son prénom.

« J'ai signé une promesse de fiançailles pour ma deuxième fille, Andromeda, la semaine dernière. Elle devrait épouser le jeune Selwyn l'an prochain. Nous pourrions tout à fait envisager d'annoncer les fiançailles de Narcissa et votre fils à cette occasion. »

Depuis quand son père envisageait des fiançailles pour sa petite sœur ? Elle n'avait que quinze ans !

« Nous aimerions en effet que le mariage ne traine pas afin de conforter notre accord.

\- Je ne m'opposerais pas à une union aussi profitable. Nous devrons cependant attendre que ma fille soit majeure.

\- C'est évident, mais une fois mariée, elle ne retournera pas à Poudlard. Ce sera inutile. Mon fils a besoin d'un héritier. »

Discrète, elle glissa un œil à travers l'ouverture. Son père discutait avec un grand homme aux longs cheveux blancs, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'Abraxas Malefoy, le père du pervers au regard lubrique qui relookait les courbes encore naissantes de sa sœur. Les deux homme se serrèrent la main et Andromeda eut du mal à retenir le sentiment de colère sourde qui fit tressauter son cœur.

Mais fut dans l'impossibilité de retenir le frisson d'horreur à l'entente d'une voix sifflante contre son oreille, alors qu'une main pâle surgissait à sa gauche pour pousser la porte entrouverte.

« Messieurs, il semblerait qu'une petite fouine mettent le nez dans vos affaires. »

D'un bon, Andromeda se retourna et piqua un fard. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme mais devina qu'il s'agissait de celui ayant attiré tous les regards plus tôt dans la journée et dansé avec sa sœur. Elle se rendit surtout compte que, de face, il était beaucoup moins séduisant que de face. Ses joues étaient creuses, son teint cireux, son front se dégarnissait et ses yeux injectés de sang la sondait. Elle frissonna de nouveau. Outre son apparence, son aura dégageait une force mauvaise, terrifiante. Un peu comme celle qu'elle imaginait cachée sous son lit lorsqu'elle croyait encore qu'un monstre allait en sortir la nuit tombée pour la dévorer.

Son père lui saisissant le poignet pour la tirer à l'écart la sortie violement de ses pensées.

« Qu'ais-je raté dans ton éducation, jeune fille ! Monte dans ta chambre, je viendrais m'occuper de ton cas et te faire oublier ton indiscrétion plus tard.

\- Père, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- A quel moment t'ai-je demander d'exprimer ton avis ?

\- Vous ne connaissez pas cet homme…

\- Jeune fille, Lucius Malefoy et sa famille sont des personnes très respectables, les seuls à s'élever au rang des Blacks. Le mariage de ta sœur sera bien plus prestigieux que le tien !

\- Narcissa n'a que quinze ans, Père !

\- Tais-toi. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire et tu n'as pas à poser des questions. Monte dans ta chambre. Je te rendrais visite plus tard. Tu me fais honte. »

o

Andromeda souleva la manche de sa robe, le sang perlant encore de ses blessures. La punition avait été douloureuse, mais rapide, son père étant épuisé par la journée. Plus elle avançait en âge, plus celles-ci étaient sévères.

Elle posa les yeux sur la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à Narcissa au lieu de faire sa liste, lui expliquant les raisons de son départ, ses découvertes… Elle lui conseillait de se battre, et lui proposait de venir la chercher si elle le souhaitait.

Mais sa sœur allait-elle réunir assez de courage pour la suivre ? Ne devrait-elle pas rester afin de la protéger ?

Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Partir était impossible.

o

Sa cage thoracique semblait de resserrer un peu plus à chaque marche gravie et une boule se formait dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Comment son père, sévère certes mais surtout aimant, pouvait-il devenir aussi calculateur, insensible. Il traitait Narcissa comme une donnée dans l'entretien du nom familial.

Il l'avait fait avec Bellatrix et Andromeda l'avait soutenu.

Un sanglot raisonna dans la cage d'escalier et, bouleversée, tétanisée, elle se laissa tomber sur la marche du palier de l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de ses parents et celles des invités. Le front plaqué sur ses genoux, elle vida sa peine et ses pensées, tentant vainement d'éteindre le dégout d'elle-même qui la dévorait intérieurement.

Ignorante que le bouleversement de sa vie ne se limiterait pas à une simple conversation saisie au détour d'un couloir.

Sur sa droite, une porte s'entrouvrit à son tour.

« Tu es sûr que personne ne nous a entendu ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je connais le manoir par cœur personne n'aura… Andy ? »

Elle reconnaitrait cette voix entre milles. Quant à la deuxième…

Chancelante, elle se releva en s'appuyant sur la rambarde de l'escalier, son regard encore embué de larmes soupesant son futur fiancé dont la robe froissée et les cheveux en pagaille ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre d'ami, et l'air navré d'Anexa Bulstrode, sa cousine.

Si son cœur n'était pas encore brisé en mille morceau, elle n'avait plus aucun espoir. L'envie de saisir la rambarde à deux mains, de l'enjamber et de se jeter dans le vide naquit dans son esprit. Mais du deuxième étage, la chute serait plus douloureuse que mortelle. Elle se souvenait de la blague que Narcissa ne cessait de répéter lorsqu'elles étaient petites.

« Quelle est la différence entre un joueur de Quidditch qui tombe de son balais de trois mètres de hauteur et celui qui tombe de cent cinquante mètres ?

\- Dis-moi.

\- Celui qui tombe de cent cinquante mètres, ça fait : Aaaaaaaah ! PAF ! Alors que celui qui tombe de trois mètres, ça fait : PAF ! Aaaaaaah ! »

Le quatrième étage. Voire même le toit.

Henri lui saisit le poignet alors que sa maitresse dévalait les escaliers, rouge de honte.

« Andy ! On doit parler ! Je suis désolé, tu dois me croire, je suis… »

Andromeda lui adressa un regard si noir qu'il s'arrêta un instant de parler. Elle se détacha d'un geste brusque pour continuer son ascension mais à nouveau, il lui sait le poignet.

« C'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as excité et j'ai…

\- Pardon ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, Andy ! »

Mais que faisait-elle là, à le regarder, plutôt qu'agir ? Avec ce visage qu'elle aimait tant. Henri était toute sa vie. Il l'avait accompagné tout au long de sa vie. Avec lui, elle avait construit un avenir. Auprès de lui, elle s'était sentie en sécurité, heureuse, vivante.

Sa vie, il venait de la piétiner sans état d'âme.

Et au niveau de ce concerto d'émotions contradictoire criant dans ses oreilles, déchirant ses entrailles, la rage la secoua comme un prunier. Certains auraient crié, d'autres auraient pleuré, d'autres encore auraient craqué. Andromeda prit le temps de retirer son gant sous le regard stupéfait d'Henri, prenant tout son temps pour ne pas le froisser. Puis elle planta ses deux grands yeux bruns dans ceux beaucoup plus pâle de son fiancé. Et sa main claqua sur sa joue, résonnant dans la cage d'escalier, laissant une trace bien rouge de son passage et un air hagard sur son visage bien fait. Sonné, Henri l'observa comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Et alors que la main partait pour un second round, il la saisit en plein vol, son regard se fonçant dangereusement.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre conscience de ce qui l'attendait, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur du couloir, la main blessante maintenue au-dessus de sa tête alors que celle d'Henri se serrait autour de son cou, suffisamment pour lui faire peur, pas assez pour la blesser. Maitrisée.

« Ne me frappe pas, Andromeda. Tu n'as aucun droit de me frapper. Je ne te le permets pas.

\- Tu oses…

\- Tu m'appartiens. Tu dois m'obéir. Tu me dois du respect.

\- Et tu ne me dois pas du respect, toi ? »

Elle tenta de se débattre mais Henri resserra la prise sur son cou et un rire effrayant jaillit de sa gorge, la tétanisant un peu plus.

« Ne t'ai-je pas respectée toutes ses années, Andy ? Ne suis-je pas resté sage alors que tu t'éclatais à jouer la chatte en chaleur à longueur de journée ? Je ne t'ai jamais forcé, Andy ! Jamais ! Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait ! »

Andromeda n'avait plus envie de se défendre, de répondre. L'horreur s'insinuait dans ses veines, glaçante.

« Tu te rends quand même compte que j'ai fait ça pour toi ? Je prends de l'expérience pour pouvoir te donner ce que tu mériteras pour notre nuit de noces, Andy ! Et puis mince ! Tu es la dernière fille qui refuse encore de coucher avant le mariage ! Nous sommes en 1970 ! 1970 ! »

Les larmes roulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, dégringolant jusqu'à la main d'Henri. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus le regarder et sentit ses lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes, dures comme de la pierre, alors que ses mains la relâchaient.

Il recula d'un pas ou deux et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer.

« Ressaisis-toi, Andy. Tu fais peine à voir. »

Et sur ses derniers mots, il descendit les escaliers, le visage vide de toute émotion. Comme s'il sortait des latrines et retournait à la fête les mains propres.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, secouée de sanglots bruyants. Qui d'un coup devinrent silencieux, résignés.

Etait-ce qu'avait ressenti Bella ces derniers mois ? la sensation de n'être plus qu'un objet, une façade, d'être une coquille vide ?

o

Une nouvelle fois, Andromeda se laissa tomber à genoux, une main plaquée sur les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements, ses cris.

Qu'importe si elle mourrait dehors. Ce serait toujours mieux que de mourir dans ce monde qui l'avait dévoré toute sa vie.

Se trainant jusqu'à son bureau, elle se hissa sur la chaise et rangea impeccablement les deux enveloppes portant chacune le nom d'une de ses sœurs sur le coin du plan de travail. Puis reporta son regard sur la liste où dans la colonne « Contre », dix points l'empêchait de m'être les voiles alors que la colonne « Pour » demeurait vide.

Sa plume griffonna quelques mots et un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

o

« Es-tu réellement aussi stupide que tu le sous-entends, ma fille ? »

Pour la millième fois au moins de la journée, Andromeda tressaillit. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment comment elle était retournée dans sa chambre mais elle s'y trouvait lorsque son père était venu la punir d'avoir écouté une conversation aussi privée que celle qu'elle avait surprise. Et puis sa mère était entrée à son tour pour soigner ses plaies.

Dans l'étreinte maternelle, elle s'était laissée allée en larmes et en confidence. Elle avait raconté à sa mère le dégout qui s'était emparé d'elle en découvrant les plans de son père pour sa petite sœur, son effroi face à cet homme dont elle ignorait le nom mais qui imposait un respect inquiétant, sa terrible déception en découvrant l'infidélité d'Henri, les gestes qu'il avait eus envers elle, promesse de violence plus que violence si l'envie lui prenait d'aller contre lui un jour.

Elle s'était calée dans le creux de son cou, sentant l'apaisement la gagner à chaque nouveau mot prononcé. Sa mère l'avait écouté comme elle l'avait toujours fait : patiente, douce, accueillante.

Venait-elle vraiment de lui demander si elle était stupide ?

« P… Pardonnez-moi ?

\- Andromeda… Tu es toujours la petite fille candide qui s'émerveillait devant la beauté du monde. Tu n'as pas changé.

\- Est-ce mal ?

\- Dans notre monde, oui. »

Sa mère prit le temps de rincer le linge dans la bassine d'eau chaude que Tresor avait apporté et les picotement du contact entre sa plaie et ce dernier l'électrisa. Druella Black soupira bruyamment.

« Croyais-tu réellement que ton mariage était moins arrangé que celui de tes sœurs ? Voyons, ma fille, Henri a été choisi pour toi avant même ta naissance.

\- Comment…

\- Nous n'étions pas certains du choix que ferait le petit entre nos filles mais bien avant ta naissance, la promesse d'un mariage entre une Black et un Selwyn a été signée. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Henri passait ses journées ici alors qu'aucun autre enfant de bonne société n'était invité ? Henri t'a choisi et tu es tombée amoureuse de lui. C'était pour le mieux. Les mariages entre amis sont les plus heureux, tu le sais bien.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. »

Sa voix avait été froide, cassante, et le rire de sa mère fut moqueur.

« Concernant le mariage de Narcissa avec le jeune Malefoy, il est nécessaire, tout comme l'était celui de ta sœur avec les Lestrange. Ne vois-tu pas à quel point notre famille est en déclin, Andromeda ? Les deux seules branches restantes sont celle d'Orion et Walburga et leur deux fils. Quant à moi, j'ai failli et je n'ai pas pu donner de fils à ton père. Depuis le déshonneur d'Alphard il y a deux ans, nous ne pouvons nous permettre aucun faux pas. Le mariage de nos filles doit être royaux si nous voulons assurer à Sirius et Regulus un choix conséquent parmi les femmes de bonne famille et surtout, parmi les femmes semblant être les plus fécondes. Il est urgent d'œuvrer pour la survie du nom des Black, Andromeda.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas plus qu'un nom à vos yeux ?

\- Sous-entendrais-tu que je n'aime pas mes enfants ? Malgré ton accès de faiblesse ce soir, vous êtes toutes les trois d'exquises jeunes femmes, fières héritières du nom des Black. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire un aussi beau travail si je ne vous aimais pas de tout mon cœur, Andromeda. Malgré tout, la vie est faite de priorités.

\- Et si les miennes divergeaient des vôtres ?

\- Ma fille, ton rôle n'est pas de penser mais de porter ton nom, de respecter ton époux et d'élever convenablement tes enfants. Rien de plus. Et quoi que tu penses de notre philosophie, tes sœurs ont toutes les deux compris de quoi leur mariage retournait et le danger pesant sur notre nom. Bellatrix a accepté de se soumettre au choix de son époux et Narcissa nous a quant à elle donné carte blanche concernant le choix de la famille à laquelle nous l'unirons.

\- Comment… Je…

\- Cesse donc de balbutier, Andromeda. Je comprends que cette journée ait pu être un choc pour toi, mais tu devras te reprendre. Evite de te focaliser sur l'infidélité d'Henri, c'est ce que font tous les hommes et il n'a été découvert qu'à cause de la maladresse de son jeune âge. Résignes toi à cette vie. Il ira sans doute voir ailleurs dès que tu auras le dos tourné mais en tant qu'épouse, tu seras la seule à pouvoir lui donner un héritier. C'est un grand honneur, ma fille.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi détachée, aussi froide ? Comment pouvez-vous insister pour que je fasse ma vie avec cet homme, Mère ?

\- Andromeda, tu es une Serpentard. N'es-tu pas ambitieuse ?

\- Quel rapport avec…

\- Reste dans ta chambre ce soir, Tresor t'apportera ton repas ici. Prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu souhaites faire de ta vie. Nous en reparlerons demain. »

Sur ces mots, Druella avait laissé sa fille après avoir déposer un baiser sur son front, inconsciente des pensées qui pulsaient sous ses lèvres chaudes.

« Partir. Tu dois partir, Mémé. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Ils vont te tuer. Pars ! Pars ! »

Dans le brouillard orageux qu'était devenue sa vie, l'idée naquit comme une évidence : ce n'était pas normal.

o

Sa plume déposa le point final sur le parchemin. Dans la colonne « Pour », une seule proposition. Juste, perçante. Vivante.

« Mère m'a voulue ambitieuse comme l'exige l'héritage de ma maison. Je choisis d'être ambitieuse de liberté, droguée de choix. De mes choix. »

La plume tomba sur le parchemin, l'encre goutta timidement sur l'écriture soignée d'Andromeda, mais elle ne s'en soucia guère. L'esprit vide mais déterminée, elle choisit dans sa garde-robe les toilettes les plus simples, les plus pratiques, et les rangeant consciencieusement dans sa malle. Et puis, la fenêtre ouverte, le murmure brisa la profonde quiétude de la nuit.

« Accio balai. »

Le vieux balai que son père gardait plus pour faire valoir son identité de sorcier que par passion vola jusqu'à elle.

Et alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon, Andromeda s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres encore dominant. Un seul objectif : la lumière.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas, j'ai adoré écrire ce texte… ça m'a donné envie de relire Jane Austen ! Huhu !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions avant de me quitter ! Il faut dire que j'ai passé pas mal d'heures sur ce textes !

Pas de Ted Lupin ici, navrée. J'aime imaginer des femmes fortes capables de prendre leur vie en main seules ! :3

MAIS, bien que j'ai posté ce chapitre en OS, j'ai bien imaginé une suite sur sa rencontre avec son futur mari, sa débrouille seule dans la nature… Elle arrivera, un jour !

Merci pour votre temps ! Et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
